Just Fine
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: What if the greatest couple ever made were torn apart early in life? How would the wizard cope? Only by the grace of his mother is how.
1. Death of a Love

I own Nothing

_This is dedicated to my Grandmother whom I loved dearly and whom I lost Christmas Morning. I wrote this story the day after her funeral._

Just Fine

Summary: What if the greatest couple ever made were torn apart early in life? How would the wizard cope? Only by the grace of his mother is how.

**Ch1: Death of a Love**

_It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and a pleasant breeze blew over the church yard. It was a blissful spring day; but as the church doors opened one became aware of the fact that today was anything but happy._

_No in fact it was a sorrow filled day indeed as the funeral precession made its way across the village road to the graveyard. The beautiful white coffin was placed over the site and the family took their seats around it as the rest of the congregation gathered around._

_"Friends and loved ones may we always remember that while this lovely lady has left us she is not gone. She watches over her family even as we speak and we will all see her again when the time comes," the vicar replied. _

_Everyone bowed their heads in prayer and gave their condolences to the family. After several minutes everyone had wondered off and returned to their homes. A few still remained._

_"Mi-ma why gandpa so sad?" asked a little two year-old with black curls and hazel eyes. _

_"Because Granny Min has gone from this world little one. He is sad because he misses her very much," replied an old woman. _

_She was of medium height and size with her grey curls pulled into a loose bun and her blue eyes held unshed tears that she refused to let fall. _

_"Oh," the little one sighed and pulled on her father's pants leg to pick her up._

_The old woman left her grandchildren and great grandchild as she softly walked up to the man that had his hand on the coffin. His shoulders were shaking and in his arms slept the youngest of his children; a little eight month old with blue eyes and blonde curls._

_"Albus," the woman called softly putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_"It's just not fair mother," the man cried, "She was supposed to out live me. Why…why did she have to die?" the man cried._

_"Darling she was sick for a very long time. We did all we could but she was just too sick baby. Now she's at peace," the woman replied. _

_"It should have been me," the man cried._

_ "Maybe… then again maybe not. Albus we all miss her and we all loved her. But Minerva will not come back just because you miss her. I told you that when your father died. Percival will watch over Minerva. You need to watch over these little ones," she said as her hand caressed the baby's head._

_"But…how will I raise them mother?" He asked in desperation._

_ "The same as you did before. And I'll be in the Hollow should you ever need help," the woman smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're my son Albus and I'll always be there to help you."_

_ He gave a weak smile and nodded letting the elder woman lead him away. The children followed them._


	2. Marriage of a Child

_**Ch2: Wedding of Child**_

_Eleven years later the man laughed as he saw his new son-in-law sweep his mother out on the dance floor._

_ He smiled and sighed; he'd done it so far. He'd raised their children the best way he knew how and he found a lot of help from his mother. _

_She watched them when he was at the school and helped them in so many other ways as well._

"_Gran's something isn't she?" Andrew laughed walking up behind his father._

_ He was now a strapping lad of seventeen with his auburn hair slicked back and twinkling blue eyes. _

_"I've always said that son. Even my father said he was very lucky to have even had her," Albus nodded._

"_Should I be worried that Gran will try to steal my husband?" Adrianna asked joining her father and brother. _

_Albus smiled brightly at her. Of the five she was the most like her mother with black curls pulled into an elegant bun, emerald eyes, and soft porcelain skin. She even wore square reading glasses._

_ Her wedding dress was her mother's; white silk cut to fit her body and slightly off the shoulder with tapered sleeves that stopped in triangles at her hands._

"_Not likely. Although he does seem as enchanted by her as the rest of us," Albus chuckled._

_ "Albus I refuse to let you stay in the corner. You're daughter has just married and you need to be out on this floor," the elderly woman replied as she and Adrianna's husband came up to the trio. _

_"Mother I…"_

_ "Nonsense son. I taught you how to dance so I know you can," she smirked taking his hand, "Michael you don't mind letting me go to dance with your wife?"_

_ "Not at all Kendra," the groom bowed before sweeping his giggling wife onto the floor._

_ "Come along Albus," the woman smiled and pulled her son onto the dance floor for a gentle waltz._

"_Ah this song takes me back," she sighed as they glided across the floor._

_ "How far mother?" Albus asked smiling down at her._

_ "To my own wedding day. This was the first song Percival and I danced to as husband and wife," she smiled as memories clouded her eyes, "I still miss him from time to time. Just as you miss Min." _

_"I do," he sighed, "Merlin help me I miss her so."_

"_The pain never leaves Albus. But it does get better you know that," she said softly. _

_"I know mother," he said spinning her out and back in._

_"You always were a smart one love," she smiled touching his cheek, "But don't tell your brother I said that." _

_"Yes mother," he laughed as they spun around the others on the floor._


	3. Death of a Mother

_I own nothing  
_

_**Ch3: Death of the Mother**_

_Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort his seventh year of school. Now here they were four years later on the day he'd lost his wife and Albus was burying his beloved mother._

_The congregation and family sat in the large church listening to the choir. _

_In his lap Albus Dumbledore held his youngest grandchild as she sobbed silently into his suit. The little five year-old had her blonde curls buried deep in his beard and her blue eyes were full of tears._

_"Kendra Morgana Dumbledore was a loving wife, mother, grandmother, and great grandmother. Today we are here not to mourn her death but to celebrate her life," the old vicar said, "And to tell us we have here Marissa Smith; her youngest granddaughter."_

_A woman in her late thirties with long curly blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes came to stand behind the alter. She put some square framed glasses on her nose and unfolded an old piece of paper._

_"When Father Johnson asked me to speak at my grandmother's funeral I wanted to tell him to hang his collar. It's well known I am a teacher not a speaker," she said. _

_A few gave a light chuckle. _

_"But as I thought about it I realized that if I just pretend all of you are a bunch of adolescents I'll be just fine," she smirked. _

_Here there was a good bit of laughter._

_"Well to get back to why I'm up here. I was going through some old papers in grandmother's attic and I came across this paper that I think just sum's everything up about what all of her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren thought of her."_

_Marissa unfolded a piece of paper and began to read._

_**"When I think of a person that's my role model I think of but one person. I think of the woman that helped my father raise my sisters and I. I think of the mother of the greatest wizard of the age. I think of Kendra Marissa Dumbledore.**_

_**Miss Kendra helped my father get through the pain of loosing our mother to Dragon Fever; she was even there to care for our mother through it all. I will never forget how she spent hours by my mother's bed side cooling her off and feeding her soup. After mother died and I went back to school she would baby sit my little sisters even though her children were already grown.**_

_**I sometimes found it funny that when her sons would tease me about my study habits she would be quick to tell them that a well learned girl is the treasure all men should seek. **_

_**As I grew older I found a motherly comfort in telling my deepest secrets to her. She was always there to listen and give advice. And I know I will never forget they day I told her I had fallen in love with her eldest son. Though he was some twenty years older than me she said and I quote; 'Minnie my dear child love knows no bounds. Age is immaterial and wisdom comes in many forms. If you love my son then tell him no matter the consequences. It is better to know than to spend eternity in question,' end quote.**_

_**Miss Kendra was right as always and now I find myself happily married to Albus with two adorable girls and another baby on the way. For all the world I count my blessings and at the top of the list is Miss Kendra. She is the epitome of what I think of when I think of an angel."**_

_"This was an excerpt form my mother's diary. I think we can all safely say that Minerva Dumbledore knew just what she was talking about. My grandmother was always there as a silent guardian to all who needed her as well as giving advice to those as well. We will miss her greatly," Marissa replied and stepped down from the alter._

_After the funeral and condolences everyone went home and all that were left were Marissa, her daughter, and Albus._

_Marissa and her daughter walked up to Albus as he stood staring at his wife's headstone; his mother's being not far from it._

_"I never knew Gran helped Grandpa McGonagall," Marissa said softly._

_ "Yes, mother had a soft spot for Malcolm McGonagall. Funnily enough it is isn't it; Malcolm and I grew up together and I end up marrying his eldest child," Albus sighed caressing the stone. _

_"Now Gran can look after mum and everyone again till the rest of us get there," Marissa said softly. _

_"You're right Marissa. She's doing just what she wants; and I believe she left a good replacement," he smiled tearfully holding out a diamond ring to her._

_The ring was handed down from generation to generation as a mark of honor in the Dumbledore family. Each woman deemed the most like her previous ancestor would be given it. It was not magical or powerful; merely a symbol._

_It was a silver band with an eight carat diamond in the shape of a heart and two perfectly round sapphires on either side._

_"OH daddy," Marissa sobbed as she took the ring and buried herself in his robes. _

_As his daughter cried into his chest and his granddaughter into his leg; Albus looked at the sky and in a moment he was sure he saw his mother and wife smiling down at him._

_A light breeze blew over his face and in his ear he was sure he heard two voices say, "You're doing just fine Albus. Just fine."_

* * *

That's the end.

I alter some timelines for this story but in the end I believed it worked out well

GOD BLESS!


End file.
